


Your hands are tough (but they're where mine belong in)

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I wrote this mostly while procrastinating lmao, I'll give you guys 3 guesses why the pancakes are blueberry and the first 2 don't count, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Malec in the kitchen, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, i've read the books but all my fics are show-centric, still figuring out how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Inspired by Todd Slavkin's tweet about Malec in the kitchenJust some of everyone's fave Soft Domestic Boyfriends™





	Your hands are tough (but they're where mine belong in)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any of the characters.  
> Title is from Taylor Swift's song Ours (bc it's been stuck in my head for FOREVER).  
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter: @komhmagnus

Sleep had overcome Alec so fiercely after everything that had happened with Valentine and Lake Lynn and the following party at the Hunter’s Moon.  The week leading up to the final battle, he hadn’t been able to sleep at all.  It had surprised him, how accustomed he’d grown to having someone solid and warm next to him in bed.  But it wasn’t just _someone_ he’d grown to need—it was Magnus.

Magnus’s bedroom glowed a soft gold in the late morning light as Alec’s eyes fluttered awake.  He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and blinked in surprise:  11:16 AM.  Alec couldn’t remember a time he’d ever slept so late.  He didn’t think he’d ever woken up so refreshed, so warm, so content.

Alec was laying on his back, and he smiled as he took in Magnus.  Magnus was still asleep, his head resting against Alec’s shoulder.  Alec’s arms looped lazily around Magnus’s waist, and he tightened his grip now, pulling Magnus ever closer.  His fingers trailed over Magnus’s back, gently tracing runes across his skin.

_I don’t think I can live without you_.  His own words echoed in his head as he continued drawing the patterns on his back.

“I love you, too,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s skin.  Alec blinked, suddenly realizing the rune he’d been tracing was Love.  He smiled and turned his head slightly to press a kiss against Magnus’s forehead.

Magnus shifted and raised himself up onto his elbow and glanced at the clock.  “Do you have to get to the Institute?”

“I think it’s safe to say everyone’s deserved a day off,” Alec said sitting up.

“What about all that paper work?” Magnus teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Alec closed his eyes and groaned.  He felt Magnus lean forward and press a kiss into his cheek.

“So does this mean you’re all mine today?” Magnus asked.

“If you’ll have me,” Alec answered, opening his eyes to meet Magnus’s cat eyes.  His breath hitched.

Magnus raised a hand to cup Alec’s cheek.  “Of course,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And then he was kissing Alec, and it felt like coming home.  He’d felt it last night so strongly he hadn’t known how to put it into words.  After he and Magnus had fought, he hadn’t been able to sleep, hadn’t been able to think.  When Magnus had collapsed after sealing the rift and again when he’d seen the angel rising above the lake, Alec had felt exactly as he had when he’d been frantically searching for Magnus after Valentine’s massacre at the Institute.  Something was worse, though, this time, fearing Magnus would be gone forever before Alec could fix what he’d broken.  It was a whole different kind of desperation, one Alec never wanted to feel again.

But, then in the alley, he’d become whole again.  _I don’t think I can live without you_ , he’d said before he could even think to stop the words.  As he’d said them, though, the truth in them struck him harder than a Great Demon ever could.  And then Magnus had kissed him, and they’d left together, hand in hand, and Alec felt so _whole_ again.

Magnus pulled away gently, and Alec’s breath hitched when saw the expression in his eyes.  Magnus had felt the exact same way, he realized, and that made his heart hurt even more, that he had done something to cause Magnus that pain.  But Magnus had forgiven him and it was all in the past, and now Magnus was smiling at him.  The smile was small and private, the one he reserved just for his Alexander.

“So,” Alec said after a moment of comfortable silence had passed.  “What should we do with our day off from saving the world?”

Magnus exhaled a laugh and Alec’s chest warmed.  “Well,” Magnus said with a grin.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m _starving_.”

It was Alec’s turn to grin.  “Well, I don’t know if you know this about me, but I make a mean pancake.”

“Yeah?”

Alec nodded solemnly.

“Pancakes sound heavenly, Alexander.  I can make some eggs, too, if you’d like.”  Magnus’s words were punctuated by a groan from his stomach.

Alec couldn’t help the laugh bubbling from his throat.  “Sounds like we’d better get to work.”

Magnus stuck his tongue out at Alec and rose from the bed, extending a hand.  Alec happily took it and stood, pulling Magnus close to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Magnus smiled.  “Come on, you sap,” he said, dragging Alec out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Alec moved forward to find pans and ingredients, but before he could Magnus flicked his wrist.  Everything they would need appeared on the countertop.

“That’s cheating,” Alec said, shaking his head.

“It’s only cheating if I use magic to make the food.  I’m just making it more convenient.”  Magnus smirked at Alec, who couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s antics.  _By the angel_ , he’d missed those antics the last week.

“Okay, okay,” he said, raising his hands in defeat.  “What kind of pancakes do you want?  Blueberry?  Chocolate?”

Magnus’s eyes brightened.  “Blueberry pancakes sound delightful!”  He flicked his wrist again and a bowl of fresh blueberries appeared on the counter.  Alec rolled his eyes and got to work, grabbing the flour and other ingredients and a the mixing bowl.  Beside him, Magnus placed a pan on the stove and started cracking the eggs.

They fell into a rhythm easily, passing each other ingredients and working side by side.  Magnus started humming, but Alec didn’t know the song.  He smiled anyway, relieved and beyond happy to see Magnus be so carefree around him again.

Soon they were seated at the small table, two plates filled with food in front of them.  Alec took a bite of the eggs and couldn’t contain a moan.

Magnus smirked.

“By the angel,” Alec said when he’d swallowed.  “Magnus, these are the best eggs I’ve ever eaten.  Like, they’re incredible.”  
Magnus laughed.  “You pick up a few things when you live for centuries.”  
“Oh, yeah?”  Alec asked, his eyebrow rising.  “Got any other secret talents I should know about?”

“Don’t worry, Alexander.  We’ll get to those later,” Magnus said with a wink.  Alec blushed and his grin grew wider.  “I should say, though, you weren’t lying about your pancake skills.”

Alec shrugged.  “I used to make ‘em for Izzy and Max all the time.”

“Well, your siblings are certainly lucky.”  He paused.  “I guess I am too, huh?”

“I’m the lucky one,” Alec said, a strange look in his eyes.

“You really are a sap this morning,” Magnus said, that small smile back and his eyes glowing.

“There are worse things to be, I think.”  Alec reached his hand across the table and threaded his fingers with Magnus’s.

“I think you’re right about that, Alexander.”


End file.
